


Ouroboros

by hesychasm (Jintian)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-28
Updated: 2005-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintian/pseuds/hesychasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relationship comes full circle. Written for the Poetry Challenge at LJ community pornish_pixies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouroboros

**Author's Note:**

> This owes a little something to atrata's [Nine Adulteries](http://www.livejournal.com/users/atrata/70788.html), I think.

Every word you said hid another word.

I remember returning  
moist from the bath, you lying  
in wait, beneath the sheet,  
smile slithering  
open  
as I let the towel fall.

In the classroom they fling  
spells and numbers  
against the stone, binding  
ink to parchment.  
I slide my quill  
between the lines, as you  
taught me, poems to nudge you

open.

Strange sound of love, you gasp  
when my hand touches  
when my --  
when I --

Body draped over mine,  
quick and sinuous  
and you say  
no words, not name  
or house  
or history

Strange sound of love  
strangled  
snake choking the skull  
on your skin, your arm  
on my throat, branding  
and I --

gasp, strange sound of love

I remember  
your face then, hooding  
the mask you wear now.  
Every word you said  
hid another word.

I remember  
the white tomb,  
all the boys you taught  
like me, sons  
of their fathers, the vipers  
like you, the snake  
devouring its own tail

I would never  
call you coward  
(or lover) but only  
murderer, teacher,  
sliding my tongue between  
your lips, my wand  
branding your throat,  
and I say --

not name, or house  
or history, but only

\-- the words  
you hid, the words  
you taught me,  
blood in my mouth  
as you fall, as you gasp,

strange sound of love.


End file.
